happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
No Time Like the Present/Trivia
Trivia *This the first episode to show Handy's house from the outside, though the inside is nothing like the one in Shard at Work. The Mole is also seen living in the same building. It is possible that the building that Handy and The Mole share is an apartment. *Every death in this episode involves the head. *Every character in this episode survives in the episode that aired after this one, By The Seat Of Your Pants. **Surprisingly, Truffles, who frequently survives, doesn't. *This is the last episode of 2012; the next episode, By The Seat Of Your Pants, would air two and a half months later. *This is one of the many episodes that take place entirely at night. The others are This Is Your Knife, Class Act, Remains to be Seen, Blind Date, Without a Hitch, Clause For Concern, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Going Out With a Bang, and Just Be Claus. *This marks the third time a character is dressed up like Santa. The first was Lifty in Easy For You to Sleigh, the second was Pop in Clause For Concern, and the fourth time was Lumpy again in Just Be Claus. *This is the first time Lumpy has been Santa, he will later be Santa again in Just Be Claus. *This marks the third time that The Mole is decapitated. The first was in Home Is Where the Hurt Is and the second was in All In Vein. *Like Bottled Up Inside, this episode's trailer shows a character's injury despite the episode itself not being fully released. *Truffles appears behind a tree when The Mole's head lands on a snowman. *Handy's gift references the joke that Handy usually has to do stuff involving hands or gets stuff that involves hands. *The Blurb edition of Shard at Work was released on YouTube the same day this episode aired. *When The Mole is watching TV, you can hear what sounds like a human voice being played in reverse. *In Handy's apartment, there are pictures of tools and in The Mole's, there are upside-down pictures of Generic Tree Friends. *The credits of this episode is Christmas-styled. For example, it says "Voices" as "Carolers". S3E23 Christmas-styled credits 1.png S3E23 Christmas-styled credits 2.png S3E23 Christmas-styled credits 3.png S3E23 Christmas-styled credits 4.png S3E23 Christmas-styled credits 5.png S3E23 Christmas-styled credits 6.png *This episode is similar to Brake the Cycle: **Both episodes star a beaver character. **Both episodes are season 3 episodes. **Lumpy is a featuring character in both cases, and a victim to the starring character. **A mute character has a death that involves their head (The Mole here, Mime in Brake the Cycle). **YouTube thumbnails spoil something. **No female characters appear. **One character with an appearance role survives (Truffles here, Cro-Marmot in Brake the Cycle). **The beaver character causes each characters death. *These non-Christmas related items can be seen on The Mole's Christmas tree: **a pair of scissors **a spoon **a chicken leg **a pencil **a spatula *This episode was uploaded on YouTube before Bottled Up Inside despite the latter airing first. *Handy's starring card in this episode is different from his starring card in I Nub You. The "H" is blue instead of orange and the trees are absent. *Handy, The Mole, and Lumpy die in the reverse order they do in Don't Yank My Chain, Concrete Solution and A Hole Lotta Love. *There are no female characters in this episode. Giggles' voice can be heard in the record player; however, the song is from Oh Xmas Tree, and therefore doesn't count. *No one survives in this episode. Truffles' cameo does not count. *The YouTube thumbnail spoils Handy's injury before death. Cultural References *The phrase "No Time Like The Present" means it is better to do something right now than later. *The song heard on The Mole's record player is Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy singing "O, Christmas Tree" (which can be heard in the short Oh Xmas Tree). Superlatives *Handy's injury before death is similar to Russell's injury in You're Kraken Me Up, since both injuries involve a characters body being forced through a small space. *Lumpy's death is similar to Cuddles' death in Party Animal, Handy's death in Who's to Flame? ''and in ''A Handy Nanny, Toothy's death in Mime and Mime Again, and Pop's death in Havin' A Ball. *Handy's death is similar to Cuddles' injury in Class Act and death in Ipso Fatso and Sniffles' death in Suck It Up. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia